Gone
by JayAsInArcher
Summary: Gone! Wait who's gone and how? Puck and Sabrina, but not all fluffy. I mean, come on they were never like that!
1. Chapter 1

GONE

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm! Story set just before all of the Scarlet Hand drama.**

~Chapter 1~

Sabrina POV

"'BRINA!" I sighed when I heard Daphne shout my name. _And I just got rid of Puck, _I thought when she burst into our room, red faced and gasping for air. I shot to my feet, "What's wrong? Are you OK?" I asked as I examined for any visible injuries.

She only nodded her head, hands on her knees. "Fine…Puck's, woods…"

_Ohh nooo… what'd he do this time? _I thought, grabbing my sister and pulling her along behind as I ran from the house and into the woods. I could only hope that Fairy Boy would be fine until we got there.

But when we were only partially into the forest I suddenly found myself being yanked back. I looked over my shoulder to find Daphne trying to keep me from going any further. Yea, I was definitely confused…

"Daph, wha-"

"No no, I'm not goin' in there! He wanted _you_," Daphne exclaimed.

Now I was just completely lost. "Wait, what? You said- I thought he was in trouble!" I yelled, exasperated.

Daphne gave me a funny look. "'Course not. He's Pucktastic," she said very matter-of-factly, "and whatever you did to make him so upset, you should fix." She suddenly gained a devilish grin. "Maybe a little smooch wou-"

"DAPHNE!" I yelled to her quickly retreating silhouette. _Erg_… how that girl can annoy you sometimes. I looked warily at the surrounding trees. Puck HAD been a bit peeved the last time I saw him, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Wait! Since when do _I_ walk away from _any_ sort of danger? (No comments from you about any of the earlier stories, got it? *glares*) But, I am N-O-T, _not _stupid, so I picked up my nearest weapon= a rock. No laughing!

And so, I bravely ventured off into the deep dark unknown, where danger crept through every shadow…

**A/N~ Sorry it's so short! This was just the best place to stop. Oh and really, this isn't even for you. It's for me. You know 'cause of my alleged allergy to romance…? No, well…. I really don't care about reviews so if ya wanna, go ahead and tell me I suck er whatever… OR if yer an awesome ninja tell lies! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

GONE

**I want to thank Sistersgrimmlover12, awesomeness23, and emowriter for reviewing and being exceptionally good liars! Hehe. I dub you both awesome ninjas! Oh, and I too hate **_**bananas**_**.**

**(As if talking to a toddler) ME NO OWN SISTERS GRIMM!**

~Chapter 2~

Sabrina POV

"_Puck!_ I know you're here somewhere! Man up and stop sulking!" I yelled, steeling myself for any kind of disgusting and/or exploding weapons.

But I was only met by malicious laughter that seemed to come from everywhere.

My hair stood on end as I slowly turned in circles, trying to face all directions at once. Well of course, _that_ didn't work.

"Stupid fairy," I muttered.

"Hello, Grimm!" A diabolically joyful and familiar voice rang out. Directly above me.

I looked up to find said fairy… cutting a rope attached to a hanging cage!

I sighed. _Oh well. Might as well go down fighting. _And so I threw my stone, yelling, "_Lepida __mou __tha __einai__ to __teleftaio __pragma __pou __tha __deita__!" _I don't know what it means or what language it's from, I just once heard this blond girl hiss it to some jerk before she _destroyed_ him!

Anyway, I guess my aim was improving 'cause I hit Puck squarely on the nose. _Ha! Point to me!_

"HEY! First you side with my mortal _enemy_, and then you break my nose!" he whined in exasperation.

I sourly looked up as he floated down to just about eye level. Not quite, he HAD to be just a bit higher _of course _*eyes roll*. "First off, even if he _was_ your enemy, he wouldn't be a _mortal_ one. And second of all, it's not _broken_ you big baby! It barely touched you!" I yelled clawing at his throat through the bars of his stupid cage. He did a back-flip through the air as he backed away.

"Geez, Grimm. If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask," He said, laughing hysterically.

I felt my face heating up in anger (Shut up) and kicked the nearest thing in my fury. Unfortunately for me, that was a metal bar. When I looked back up to give the, no doubt, gloating Puck a piece of my mind, all I saw was the wind. **(Ha! Ironic.)**

"Hey! Get back here you boneless coward!" But he didn't answer.

_Phew! _I blew my long hair out of my face as I sat down to wait. _Huh. As far as pranks go, this isn't his finest work. Certainly not for comparing him to Pan. I mean, even if he leaves me here all night, its summer. And only the Big Bad Wolf could get through these bars, and that's… unlikely? _

I laid my head on my arm as I waited for dreams to take me away.

Puck POV

_Haha! The look on Grimm's face! And I haven't even started yet…_

And then I remembered why I started this. How dare she compare ME, the Trickster King, to that… that… failure of a copy! But ohhh, just wait, Grimm. I got lots more in store. That reminds me, I'll need the help of my minions to get the obstacles ready!

As I flew up the stairs to my awesome room (literally), I ran into the little Marshmallow.

"Where's Sabrina?" she asked with what I considered to be a fair amount of caution.

I shrugged, pretending not to care, "Dunno. She stormed off before I could even yell at her." And then I continued on down the hall, as I would have if I'd told the truth.

"Okay, well when you see her; remind her that she has to meet me and Red at the park tomorrow!" Marshmallow yelled after me.

I waved my hand to as if to say 'yea yea, I got it'.

Once I was in my room I hurriedly shut the door and called forth my obedient servants. Once everyone was assembled, I called forth my pixie minions on my flute.

"Now, we are here to prepare for the most spectacular prank of all time against our dreaded enemy…" I paused for dramatic effect, "Sabrina Grimm!" I grinned at all of the excitement my announcement had brought.

"Pixies! Take the army and prepare the glop grenades and all of my other new experiments! Johnson! Gather some men to help with strategy. Its gonna be a looong night." I said with glee.

Now_ she'll notice me._

**A/N~ So what do you thinks gonna happen? Whos gonna end up 'GONE'? **_  
_

**Oh, and "_Lepida __mou __tha __einai__ to __teleftaio __pragma __pou __tha __deita__!"_ means 'My blade shall be the last thing you see!', and its Greek. I LOVE Greece stuff. Ah, and its actually pronounced like this: Lepida moo thayna to teleftoo pragma poo thudeetrae.  
**

**Cool! Thanks again, Bye  
**

**~Me (Duh!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**GONE**

**To ****emowriter****: You should definitely read the Percy Jackson books, they're great. And I L-O-V-E the original myths too!**

**Guest****: Thanks! And I agree 100%, that's the whole reason I like their relationship. Its adorable!**

**I do not, nor shall I ever, own the Sisters Grimm. That's kinda illegal…**

Sabrina POV

When I woke up in the morning all I saw were shadows. Confused? This was because _someone_ had placed a big blanket over my cage. Three guesses who. And if you don't get it, I am _seriously_ going to consider your mental health!

I sort of felt like one of those little song birds that always get the blanket put over their cage because they've refused to sing. _Huh…_

"Morning turnip-face!" said an annoyingly familiar voice.

I yelled past the cloth, "Ha ha, Puck! You've had your fun, now let me out of here." I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"No can do, Grimm! You see, I promised everyone, meaning my army and minions, that we'd have a little… hunt," Puck explained as the fabric was lifted, revealing… a giant maze that was no doubt filled with all sorts of unpleasantness. _Oh joy…_

**And Fin! Sorry about this, but since I can't really write today or tomorrow, I thought I'd give you a preview of the next chapter..?**

**Please don't make hate me, or over react and vow that I shall forever be thine arch nemesis!**

**Oh, and if you want to, you can reread all of Sabrina's lines (and thoughts) with a British accent since that was mostly what I was thinkin' when I wrote this. I want to thank everyone for reading this, whether you're in America, Canada, Australia, Singapore, China, India, England, Spain, or Ireland!**

**See ya Sunday! (Well, not really, but you know what I mean)**

**Lasagna! **


End file.
